Freezer
|Rasa = Changeling |Zginął = 1. Został zabity przez Trunksa z przyszłości. 2. Odrodzony przez Janembę został zabity przez Son Gohana 3. Został zabity przez Gokū w formie SSJB. |Pochodzenie = Planeta ColdPrawdopodobnie. Nie potwierdzono. |Miejsce zamieszkania = Siódmy Wszechświat |Głos = |Znaczenie imienia = „Freezer”, to po angielsku „zamrażalnik”. |Powiązania = |Waga = |Wzrost = |Status = Żywy |Zawód = Imperator Galaktyk |Przynależność = Kosmiczna Organizacja Handlu Drużyna 7 Wszechświata (tymczasowo) |Głos japoński = Ryūsei Nakao|Rodzina = Cold Daiō (ojciec) Cooler (starszy brat) Chilled (przodek) Kureeza (syn) |Znajomi i przyjaciele = Zarbon Dodoria Vegeta Kapitan Ginyū Cell z przyszłości Sorbet Kikono Beriblu }} biało-fioletowy kosmita, mutant, przedstawiciel zmutowanej rasy Changelingów, przez pewien okres najpotężniejszy (zaraz po starszym bracie, ojcu, Beerusie i Whisie) wojownik w Siódmym Wszechświecie, noszący miano "Imperatora międzygalaktycznego". Wygląd 126x126pxTa sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Osobowość Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Charakterystyka Był synem uzurpowanego „władcy świata”, Colda Daiō, głównego zwierzchnika tzw. Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu, i młodszym bratem Coolera. Jako że wywodził się z rasy bezlitosnych „antagonistów-businessmanów”, a zarazem zdobywców, rodu Changeling, przemierzał kosmos podbijając coraz to nowe planety i sprzedając je najbogatszym cywilizacjom. Jedną z jego najbardziej rzucających się w oczy cech osobowości jest niecodzienna, szlachecka etykieta. Jest „dobrze wychowany”, zaznajomiony z zasadami Savoir vivre'u i do wszystkich zwraca się per „pan”, „pani” bądź nawet wynioślej, używając zwrotów grzecznościowych typu „szanowny”, „mój miły” czy zdrobnień. Frezer podporządkował sobie jedną z najbardziej agresywnych i niepokornych ras, Saiyan. Zaoferował im nowe technologieFillerowa opowieść Króla Światów Północy o Saiyanach, Tsufulianach i Arconianach, uwzględniając, że ci ostatni to domniemani przodkowie Changelingów bądź ich pierwowzór w anime. w zamian za wykonywanie rozkazów i lojalność. Na początku było to opłacalne dla Saiyan, lecz po pewnym czasie stali się oni jego niewolnikami i byli zmuszeni mu służyć pod groźbą eliminacji, co wciąż zbytnio im nie przeszkadzało i sprzeciwiali się tylko nieliczni. Warto wspomnieć, że Freezer pomimo swojej niewyobrażalnej siły nigdy nie zatracił zmysłów i nie stał się potocznie zwanym „owładniętym pewnością siebie mięśniakiem”, lecz nawet w czwartej formie zachował czystość umysłu i zdolność do logicznego myślenia. W parze z tym szła okrutność i bezwzględność tak duża, że nawet sam Północny Kaiō bał się z nim zadrzeć. To właśnie on jest sprawcą likwidacji całej rasy Saiyan łącznie z ojcem Vegety (Królem Vegetą). Również okrutnie i z zimną krwią pozbawił życia wszystkich mieszkańców Namek. Tylko Nail był w stanie stawić mu opór, jednak po dłuższym czasie przegrał nierówną walkę. Młody Namaeczanin zginąłby, gdyby nie połączenie z Piccolo. Freezer pragnął zebrać smocze kule i zyskać dzięki ich mocy wieczne życie by móc rządzić Wszechświatem po wsze czasy. Cechami charakterystycznymi tyrana były dwa, mocne rogi na głowie oraz głos psychopaty, który umiejętnie podłożył Ryūsei Nakao. Relacje Rodzina Cold Daiō Cooler Załoga Żołnierze Zarbon Dodoria Kapitan Ginyū Sorbet Tagoma Beriblu Kikono Paragus Brolly Znajomi Król Vegeta Vegeta Cell z przyszłości Siedemnastka Rywale Son Gokū Biografia Przeszłość 41 lat temu Cold Daiō, wraz ze synem i całą armią lecą na planetę Vegeta. Oświadcza królowi Saiyan, że przechodzi na emeryturę i jego syn, Freezer zostanie nowym dowódcą armii. Daje Saiyanom 500 nowych modeli scouterów. Freezer za pomocą tego urządzenia wykrył trzech Saiyan, którzy celują w jego armię. Następnie wraz z całą armią odlatuje. 5 lat później na pokładzie statku Freezy, Kikono mówi, że Super Saiyanin i Super Saiyanin God to tylko legenda. Freezer cieszy się, iż tak podejrzewał, ale nie może pozwolić sobie na żadne ryzyko. Kikono mówi, czy Freezer chce odwołać atak, na co ten zaprzecza, ponieważ zadał sobie zbyt dużo trudu aby ich wszystkich zebrać. Dragon Ball Z Saga Freezy Główne artykuły:Podsaga Namek, Podsaga Specjalnego Oddziału Ginyū i Podsaga Straszliwego Freezy Freezer wraz ze swoją armią przybywa na planetę Namek, w celu odszukania Smoczych Kul chcąc zdobyć je i zażyczyć sobie nieśmiertelności. Tyran od początku nakazał zabijać wszystkich stawiających jakikolwiek opór. Gdy sprawy na Namek się skomplikowały, Freezer wezwał swój elitarny oddział tzw. Oddział Kapitana Ginyū. Freezer zdobywszy kule nie mógł wezwać smoka, więc udał się do najstarszego. Na miejscu spotkał Naila, który wyjaśnił mu dlaczego nie może użyć kul Freezer, po krótkiej walce niemal że zabił Naila lecz zorientował się, że pojedynek był dywersją podczas gdy wojownicy Z wezwali Porungę i wypowiedzieli życzenia. Freezer ruszył za Gohanem Vegetą i Kuririnem, ale było za późno wściekły staną do walki z wojownikami Z. Walka nie stanowiła dla niego problemu, nawet pierwsza przemiana była, tylko na pokaz. Dopiero wskrzeszony Piccollo, który dodatkowo scalił się z Nailem, zmusił Freezę do kolejnej transformacji, w której był dość krótko oznajmiając, że to dopiero cząstka jego możliwości. Ostatecznie Freezer przyjął 4 formę, która jest przy okazji jego naturalną postacią. Pod nową postacią tyran całkowicie zdominował przeciwników, zabił Vegetę i dopiero interwencja Gokū pokrzyżowała mu plany. Freezer w czasie walki, oznajmił Gokū, iż używa zaledwie 50% mocy i że, wkrótce ten zginie wraz z całą tą planetą. Gokū użył na Freezie Genki-Dame, ale i to nie pomogło. Ciekawostką jest to, że Freezer jako pierwszy przetrwał atak Genki-damy. Gdy tyran zabił Kuririna, musiał stawić czoło swemu lękowi, otóż Son przeistoczył się w Super Saiyanina zmuszając tyrana do użycia 100% mocy. Podczas tej walki uszkodzili oni jądro planety Namek, co za skutkowało jej późniejszym wybuchem. Jeszcze przed porażką Freezer nieumyślnie zranił się własnym atakiem. Wycieńczony poprosił Gokū o użyczenie odrobiny Ki, aby mógł przetrwać. Gokū przystał na to, a Freezer zaatakował ponownie, ale z marnym skutkiem. Ostatecznie zostaje mocno okaleczony po wybuchu Namek. Saga Cella Główny artykuł:Podsaga Trunksa z przyszłości Odnaleziony przez swego ojca zostaje przeistoczony w cyborga i wraca na ziemię, w celu zemsty. Ostatecznie ginie z rąk Trunksa z przyszłości, który tnie Freezę na kawałki. Dragon Ball Super Saga Złotego Freezy Freezer zostaje wskrzeszony przez swych sługusów Sorbeta i Tagomę, którzy zmusili Pilafa to przywołania Shelonga. Po wskrzeszeniu Freeze, jego słudzy zabrali jego pocięte ciało do maszyny regenerującej. Po regeneracji Freezer oświadcza, iż ma zamiar rozpocząć trening, w celu zdobycia mocy potrzebnej do zemsty na Gokū. Po czterech miesiącach Freezer osiąga nową Złotą formę (moc podobna do SSJ Blue). Po wyczerpującej walce Freezer cofa się do swej naturalnej postaci i zdesperowany niszczy ziemię, zabijając tym samym samego siebie. Wtedy interweniuje Whis cofa czas o 3 minuty, by Gokū mógł zabić tyrana. Freezer ostatecznie ginie i wraca do piekła. Saga Selekcyjnego Turnieju Sztuk Walki Bogów Zniszczenia Freezer na chwilę zostaje wspomniany, podczas turnieju między szóstym, a siódmym wszechświatem. Porównywano go do jego odpowiednika Frosta, który z wyglądu i charakteru bardzo przypomina tyrana. Saga Hita Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Saga przetrwania wszechświata Son Gokū przed turniejem mocy wyrusza do Piekła, aby poprosić Freeze o pomoc w turnieju przetrwania. Tyran miałby zastąpić Majin Bū, który zasnął i nie mógł się obudzić. Freezer przystał na propozycje Gokū, ale pod warunkiem, że ten go wskrzesi. Tyran zostaje sprowadzony na ziemię przez Uranai Babe i wraz z Gokū staje do walki z zabójcami z dziewiątego Wszechświata. Podczas turnieju Freezer spotyka swego odpowiednika z Szóstego Wszechświata, Frosta. Nawiązuje z nim udawany sojusz, by pozbyć się Saiyan z obu wszechświatów. Freezer eliminuje dość łatwo kilku przeciwników, w pewnym momencie staje do walki z Gohanem (była to udawana walka by wzbudzić zaufanie Frosta). Freezer pokazuje swą złotą formę po czym rzekomo pokonuje Gohana, potem mówi Frostowi, że przy odpowiednim treningu zdobędzie złotą formę. Potem tyran pokazuje formę o pełnej mocy mówiąc, że to powinno być w zasięgu Frosta. Gdy Frost przeistacza się w tę formę, Freezer atakuje go i wyrzuca z areny. Podczas dalszej części turnieju Freezer przekazuje Gokū swoją energię. Po odnowieniu części sił Gokū, Freezer mówi mu o znaczeniu jego nowej przemiany. Freezer walczy z Dyspo, który nie jest w stanie mu nic zrobić. Freezer przyjmuje złotą formę i razem z Gohanem, wyrzuca Dyspo z maty. Następnie pomaga Siedemnastce walczyć z Toppo. Razem ranią go, ale Żołnierz Dumy przyjmuje postać Boga Zniszczenia i pokonuje Złotego Freezę. Siedemnastka ratuje go przed wypadnięciem z maty. Ukrywa się do czasu, aż Gokū opada z sił. Wtedy ratuje go przed wypadnięciem i staje do walki z Jirenem. Freezer atakuje Jirena, prawie udaje mu się go dobić. Jiren kontratakuje, Gokū wraca do sił. Razem z Changelingiem wyrzucają Jirena z maty. Whis ożywia Freezę, który po jakimś czasie odbudowuje swoją armię i oznajmia wszechświatowi swój powrót jako Imperator. Dragon Ball GT Saga Super sztucznego człowieka numer 17 thumb|Freezer i [[Cell z przyszłości|Cell w Piekle w serii GT]] W wydarzeniach z Dragon Ball GT, Freezer nie odgrywał zbyt dużej roli. Pokazano go po śmierci Cella z przyszłości, kiedy wraz z nowo przybyłym pensjonariuszem Zaświatów i ojcem chcieli rozpętać rebelię w Piekle. Zostali jednak powstrzymani przez Gokū i Paikuhana. Podczas pojedynku Gokū i Vegety z Majin Bū Freezer śledził wydarzenia za pośrednictwem piekielnej kryształowej kuli, kibicując demonowi w walce. Kolejno Freezer pojawił się również w 12 filmie kinowym Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta, gdy Janemba uwolnił wszystkich z Piekła. Poprowadził wtedy armię umarłych łotrów, jednak szybko pokonał go Gohan. Także w Sadze Super Siedemnastki u boku Cella walczył z małym Gokū, wtrąconym do Piekła przez doktorów Gero i Myū. Jego kopia, widmowy wojownik, walczyła również z Wojownikami Z podczas potyczki z Doktorem Liczczim. Występ w filmach Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball Z: Niezwykła potęga kontra potęga Freezer pojawia się na początku filmu, który niszczy planetę Vegeta. Jest również często wspominany przez Coolera. Dragon Ball Z: Podnieć się!! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka Paragus wspomina (w retrospekcji) Freezer niszczącego planetę Vegeta. Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie Fuzji Freezer pojawia się jako jeden z tych którzy przychodzą z piekła jednak Son Gohan w postaci Niezwykłego Saiyamana zabija go jednym ciosem Dragon Ball Super: Brolly 41 lat temu Cold Daiō, wraz ze synem] i całą armią lecą na planetę Vegeta. Oświadcza królowi Saiyan, że przechodzi na emeryturę i jego syn, Freezer zostanie nowym dowódcą armii. Daje Saiyanom 500 nowych modeli scouterów. Feeeza za pomocą tego urządzenia wykrył trzech Saiyan, którzy celują w jego armię. Następnie wraz z całą armią odlatuje. 5 lat później na pokładzie statku Freezy, Kikono mówi, że Super Saiyanin i Super Saiyanin God to tylko legenda. Freezer cieszy się, iż tak podejrzewał, ale nie może pozwolić sobie na żadne ryzyko. Kikono mówi, czy Freezer chce odwołać atak, na co ten zaprzecza, ponieważ zadał sobie zbyt dużo trudu, aby ich wszystkich zebrać. Na statku kosmicznym Freezy, Kikono, mówi do Freezy, że żona Bulmy miała 6 smoczych kul i specjalny radar do ich wykrywania. Kikono pyta się go czy mają lecieć na Ziemie, Freezer odpowiada, że nie, ponieważ są tam osoby, które potrafią wyczuć wysoki poziom mocy. Kikono pyta się go cze jego życzeniem jest nieśmiertelność jak wcześniej. Freezer zaśmiał się i odpowiedział, że na pewno nie. Jakby trafił znowu do ziemskiego piekła nie byłby w stanie nic zrobić i nieśmiertelność się nie przyda. Freezer mówi, że nigdy nie zgadnie. Beriblu, więc pyta się go czy chciałby być troszkę wyższy. Potem dodaje, że Freezer zabijał tych którzy naśmiewali się z jego wzrostu. Freezer mówi, że Beriblu ma rację, jak zawsze. Dodaje, że chce być wyższy o 5 cm. Kikono mówi dlaczego nie więcej, przecież w drugiej transformacji jest dosyć wysoki. Freezer odpowiada, że chce być wyższy w swojej ostatecznej formy i byłoby to dziwne gdyby tak nagle urósł, chce by to wyglądało naturalnie. Freezer jest mało zachwycony tym, że Brolly czasami się nie kontroluje. Paragus mówi, że założył mu naszyjnik i po kliknięciu przycisku na pilocie razi go prądem. Freezer mówi do Beriblu aby dała Lemo i Cheley nagrodę. Freezer mówi, że ich planeta została zniszczona. Paragus odpowiada, że wie ale to nie jego zmartwienie. Freezer mówi, że Vegeta IV przeżył eksplozje. Paragus jest zdenerwowany tą wieścią, Freezer mówi, że pomoże mu się zemścić. Potem mówi do Beriblu aby przygotowała Saiyanom nowy ekwipunek, gdy będą się myć. Bulma, Son Gokū, Whis i Vegeta wylądowali na lodowym kontynencie. Ludzie Freezy uciekają, ale Vegeta zestrzelił ich statek kosmiczny, a Gokū prosi ich by oddali smocze kule. W tym czasie statek kosmiczny Freezy ląduje obok Saiyan. Wychodzą z niego żołnierze, Freezer, Paragus i Brolly. Freezer zabiera smocze kule. Bulma krzyczy aby oddali jej Smocze kule. Freezer przedstawia Paragusa i Brolly'ego. Paragus jest zezłoszczony na Vegete, ponieważ jego ojciec wysłał Brolly'ego na wygnanie, karze więc synowi ich atakować. Brolly atakuje Vegetę. Pojedynek wydaje się być równy. Freezer mówi, że Vegeta już brał udział w wielu bitwach, a Brolly jeszcze w żadnej i dopiero się uczy. Freezer pyta się Paragusa, czy to wszelkie możliwości Brolly'ego, Paragus odpowiada, że tak i Freezer postanawia wracać na statek kosmiczny. Vegeta atakuje go w twarz, ale Brolly nawet nie drgną. Freezer pyta się co to, Paragus odpowiada, że Brolly pochłoną moc Ōzaru i zachował ją w ludzkiej postaci i nie potrafi się kontrolować. Teren pokryty lodem potem zamienia się teren wulkaniczny, a Freezer i Paragus wciąż obserwują walkę Saiyan. Freezer pyta ponownie Paragusa, czy to wszystko na co stać Brolly'ego, Paragus odpowiada, że tak. Freezer, więc zabija Paragusa następnie krzyczy do Brolly'ego okłamując, go że zabiła go kula energii. Brolly'ego przepełnia furia i przemienia się w Super Saiyanina. Gdy Vegeta i Son prze teleportowali się do Piccolo, Brolly zaczął atakować Freezę. Brolly wykonuje serię uderzeń pięści na Freezer, który przemienia się w złotą formę. Brolly ponownie chciał zaatakować złotego Freeze, który wytrzymał całą godzinę. Ale pojawił się Gogeta i tłumaczy Freezie technikę fuzji. Po zakończonej walce Freezer próbował zestrzelić statek kosmiczny gdzie przywywała Cheley z Lemo, ale Gogeta go powstrzymał. Freezer odlatuje mówiąc do Gegety, że tu wróci. Trzy dni później Kosmiczna Organizacja Handlu podbija jakaś planetę. Kikono mówi, że Cheley i Lemo są na planecie Vampa. Freezer odpowiada, że narazie ich zostawi, bo może uda im się okiełzać uczucia Brolly'ego, a potem może zostać jego najsilniejszym żołnierzem. Freezer mówi, że nie ważne ile będzie trenować, bo przeciwko jemu zawsze będą Son Gokū i Vegeta. Imperator potrzebuje partnera, który może mu pomóc. Siła Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Formy Freezy [thumb|176x176px| [1 |left]] Pierwsza forma Jap. フリーザ第一形態,Furīza dai ichi keitai daj ići kejtaj To pierwsza postać Freezy, jej maksymalna moc to około 530 000 [j]. Najczęściej porusza się w szybkim pojeździe latającym. Nosi pancerz ochronny, jest niski, ma dwa rogi na głowie i ogon oraz błyszczące, jakby pomalowane fioletową szminką usta. W tej formie walczył na Namek z Nailem, Gohanem i Kuririnem. Podczas walki z silnym Vegetą był zmuszony do przejścia w drugą formę.[thumb|246x246px| [2 ]] Druga forma Jap. フリーザ第二形態, Furīza dai ni keitai 'daj ńi kejtaj Kolejne stadium Freeze. Siła ciosu wzrasta do ponad 1 000 000 j . Jest niezwykle spokojny i pewny siebie. Gdy przybiera tę postać podczas walki z Vegetą w jego wyglądzie zachodzą wyraźne zmiany. Staje się dużo wyższy, bardziej muskularny i pogrubia mu się ogon. Rogi zaginają się do wewnątrz. Staje się bardziej podobny do ojca. W tej formie dalej walczy z Vegetą i Piccolo. Ten drugi po połączeniu z Nailem zmusza go do kolejnej transformacji. [thumb|188x188px| [3 |left]] Trzecia forma Jap. 'フリーザ第三形態, Furīza dai san keitai 'daj san kejtaj W tej postaci Freezer wygląda najbardziej „bestialsko”. Jego szyja zanika, a głowa wydłuża się i spłaszcza. Na plecach pojawiają się kolce, przybiera postać podobną do Obcego z komiksu „Alien”. Fioletowy pancerz rozrasta się w okolicy ramion a kolce na głowie zaginają się bardziej i przybierają kolor skóry. Imperator był w niej krótko, ale zdążył pokonać Piccolo. W czasie walki z Nameczaninem, Kuririn na prośbę Vegety rani go, by Dende mógł go wyleczyć i co za tym idzie moc Saiyanina wzrosłaby kilkakrotnie. Chełpiąc się, że to dopiero połowa jego możliwości oraz chcąc pokazać maksimum możliwości, tyran przechodzi do formy ostatecznej. Czwarta forma [thumb|180x180px| [4 ]] Jap. 'フリーザ第最終形態, Furīza saishū keitai 'sajśuu kejtaj Inaczej to jego czwarta forma. Energia początkowo nie ulega zmianie i jest niewyczuwalna, raczej jego spokój i opanowanie zwiększają się. Może on jednak podnieść poziom mocy do około 8 000 000 j . W tej formie następuje całkowita metamorfoza co do wyglądu. Opada stara skorupa i z wnętrza wychodzi całkiem nowa postać. Nie ma już rogów, Ogon odrasta, a jego głowa przybiera kształt kuli. Ma kolor biały z fioletowym kołem na czubku. Podobne koła znajdują się na ramionach. W tym stadium zabił Dendego, Vegetę i Kurilína, co spowodowało osiągnięcie poziomu SSJ przez Son Goku. W tej formie kontroluje on swoją energię KI na niższych poziomach mocy i właściwie używa ją aż do momentu kiedy przekonuje się o mocy SSJ.thumb|196x196px| 100% Mocy |left Freezer o pełnej mocy Jap. 'マックスパワーフリーザ, Makkusu pawā Furīza 'pałaa furiidza Changeling sięga po ostateczne rezerwy siły, przechodzi do poziomu maksymalnej, stuprocentowej mocy. Podczas tej ewolucji postać Freeze ekstremalnie przybiera na masie mięśniowej, jego szyja zanika, przypomina przećwiczonego kulturystę. Jego poziom bojowy wzrasta do 12 000 000 jednostek. Tyran traci całe opanowanie i staje się nierozważny, nie zauważa znacznej przewagi Gokū, nie chce się pogodzić z faktem, że istnieje Saiyanin silniejszy od niego. Po długiej zaciekłej walce Changeling zostaje pokonany przez super wojownika i zdany na jego łaskę. Son pozwala Freezerowi odejść i zakończyć walkę póki może. Pycha „wszechmocnego” nie pozwoliła dopuścić mu myśli, że zwykły „małpiszon”, bo tak nazywał Saiyan, może być od niego silniejszy i dodatkowo upokorzyć go ułaskawieniem. Mimo przewagi Saiyanina, Freezer wciąż walczył aż stał się ofiarą własnego Kienzana. Wcześniej jednak, podczas potężnych zmagań obaj wojownicy uszkodzili jądro Namek, co spowodowało naruszenie stabilizacji wnętrza i wywołanie wybuchu, który wkrótce zniszczy planetę. Tuż przed eksplozją umierający Freezer tracąc honor, ukorzył się przed Gokū, błagając go o odrobinę energii potrzebnej do przetrwania w kosmosie (bowiem mógł on przebywać do woli w próżni). Son, jako że miał bardzo dobre serce i nie mógł patrzeć na umierającą bestię, zgodził się i podarował imperatorowi odrobinę ki w czystej postaci, ten drugi jednak nie użył jej do ucieczki, ale wykorzystał przeciw swojemu dobroczyńcy, który bezproblemowo się obronił odbijając pocisk i tym samym wysłał tyrana w kosmos, poza orbitę Namek. W tej formie wykorzystuje on 100% swojej mocy. Mechaniczny Freezer thumb|208x208px| mecha Jap. 'メカフリーザ, Meka Furīza 'furiidza Ta forma została skonstruowana przez naukowców na planecie Cold z polecenia Colda Daiō. Połączyli oni niekompletne szczątki syna dowódcy, które latały w przestrzeni kosmicznej, z częściami bardzo wytrzymałego stopu metalu. Następnie razem wyruszyli na Ziemię, aby tam zemścić się na Super Saiyaninie. Pozorna moc Freeze nie uległa większym zmianom, lecz nauczył się nie ignorować Saiyan, ale i to nie dało mu większej korzyści, ponieważ został szybko i bez problemu zgładzony przez Trunksa z przyszłości, który pociął go na drobne kawałki swoim mieczem i spalił Burning Attackiem. Jego ojcu dał fory w postaci daniu mu swojego miecza, lecz Coldowi miecz w walce nie pomógł i uległ unicestwiony kikōhą. Złoty Freezer thumb|225x225px|left Jap. 'ゴールデン フリーザ, Gōruden Furīza '''furiidza Jest to forma Freezy, która pierwszy raz pojawia się po jego zmartwychwstaniu w piętnastym filmie kinowym DBZ pt. Odrodzenie „F”. W tej postaci Freezer osiąga poziom pozwalający równać się z Gokū i Vegetą w formie SSJ Blue. Freezer zyskuje nową moc wskutek kilkumiesięcznego treningu wysługując się żołnierzami jako obiektami treningowymi. Uwolnił tym samym swój pełny potencjał, który tkwił w nim od urodzenia (do tego momentu Freezer nigdy nie trenował, gdyż nie widział takiej potrzeby). W tej formie jest złoty i ma fioletową twarz, brzuch, dłonie, guzki na piszczelach oraz stopy, a aura zdaje się oscylować pomiędzy ognistoczerwoną a ognistozłotą, jest podobna do tej z poziomu SSJG. Wadą złotej transformacji jest wtedy bardzo szybkie zużycie energii, gdyż Freezer po opanowaniu nowej formy nie poświęcił czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do niej, tylko od razu ruszył na Ziemię. Jednak nawet pomimo takiej siły, ginie od Kamehame-Ha Son Gokū, gdy wraca do normalnej formy. Później jednak podczas przygotowań do Turnieju Mocy zostaje ponownie wskrzeszony, tym razem jednak lepiej panuje nad własną energią, gdyż pobyt w piekle poświęcił na kontrolowanie ki, dzięki czemu przemiana w złotą formę nie zużywała już tak znacznie energii Freeze. Dostaje również pociskiem zniszczenia Sidry, który nie dość że nie robi mu większej szkody to dodatkowo udaje mu się zapanować nad jej energią, aby po chwili uderzyć nią Gokū, który ma z nią znacznie większe problemy. Później podczas krótkiego sparingu z Gokū, w trakcie, którego dobitnie zostaje pokazane, iż Złoty Freezer ma moc na takim samym poziomie co SSJB Gokū (bez Kaiō-kena), nawet pomimo tego że od ostatniego spotkania Gokū trenował i walczył z bardzo potężnymi przeciwnikami. Warto również nadmienić, iż podczas pierwszej przemiany w Złotego Freeze, wykazywał on znacznie większy strach w stosunku do Beerusa niż podczas przygotowań do Turnieju Mocy, gdzie wydawał się znacznie mniej przejęty obecnością Boga Zniszczenia. Techniki * Death Ball * Tsuibi-Kienzan * Death Beam '''Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Pojedynki Dragon Ball Z #Freezer (1 forma) vs Nail #Freezer (1 forma/2 forma) vs Vegeta, Son Gohan i Kuririn #Freezer (2 forma/3 forma) vs Piccolo #Freezer (3 forma/4 forma) vs Piccolo, Vegeta, Son Gohan i Kuririn #Freezer (4 forma) vs Son Goku (bazowa forma/Kaiō-ken), Piccolo, Son Gohan i Kuririn #Freezer (4 forma/100% mocy) vs Son Goku (SSJ) #Mechaniczny Freezer vs Trunks z przyszłości (SSJ) Dragon Ball Super Saga Złotego Freezy # Freezer (1 forma) vs Son Gohan # Freezer (4 forma, złota forma) vs Son Goku (bazowa forma, SSJB) # Freezer (złota forma, 4 forma) vs Vegeta (bazowa forma, SSJB) # Freezer (4 forma) vs Son Goku (SSJB) Saga przetrwania wszechświata Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball GT # Freezer (ostateczna forma) i Cell (perfekcyjna forma) vs Son Goku (bazowa forma, w postaci dziecka) Lista zabitych postaci przez Freezę *Król Vegeta *Książe Vegeta *Bardock *Gine *Niemalże cała rasa Saiyan *Armia Freezy (podczas niszczenia planety Vegeta) *Prawie wszyscy Ziemianie (gdy Freezer podczas filmu Ressurection of Frieza zniszczył ziemię) *Orlen *Cargo *Dende *Kuririn *Mieszkańcy zachodniego miasta *Tagoma *Piccolo *Zabójcy z dziewiątego wszechświata Występ w grach Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Ciekawostki *Akira Toriyama w wywiadzie ujawnił, że Freezer jest mieszanką jego najgorszych lęków. *Japoński zespół Maximum the Hormone zadedykował tej postaci piosenkę o nazwie „Furīza”, w skrócie „F”. *Jest jedną z osób które przetrwały atak Genki-Damą. *Jest on grywalną postacią w większości gier z serii Dragon Ball. *Jest on jednym z najpopularniejszych czarnych charakterów w historii anime. W większości rankingów zajmuje on pierwsze miejsce. Tuż obok niego w większości ankiet znajdują się: Aizen z serii Bleach, Envy z serii Fullmetal Alchemist, Naraku z serii Inuyasha oraz Johan Libert z serii Monster. *Freezer jest jedynym wrogiem wojowników Z, który został przez nich (właściwie przez Gokū) wskrzeszony, oczywiście wciąż pozostaje on w ciele ducha (w podobny sposób jak Gokū podczas sagi z Majin Bū) i jedynym, który został "wskrzeszony" dwukrotnie, raz przez smocze kule w sadze Złotego Freezy, a drugi raz przez samego Gokū dzięki Uranai Babie. *Pomimo początkowego strachu jaki odczuwał do Beerusa w sadze Złotego Freezy, w późniejszej sadze zdaje się on znacznie mniej przejęty obecnością jak i siłą boskich istot, nie dość że próba zastraszania go przez Beerusa skutkuje dość lekceważącym komentarzem, to jeszcze podczas samego Turnieju Mocy, mówi on o tym że "turniej jest idealną szansą do manipulowania samymi bogami". Galeria Przypisy a en:Frieza de:Freezer es:Freezer ru:Фриза fr:Freezer it:Freezer pt:Freeza gl:Frixer ja:フリーザ no:Freezer sq:Friza ca:Freezer nl:Frieza pt-br:Freeza lt:Fryzas Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Changelingi Kategoria:Sztuczni ludzie Kategoria:Mutanty Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Obojnaki Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBZ Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBS Kategoria:Ojcowie